One More Reason to Hate Snape
by his necklace
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Headboy and Girl, who must share a room as well as a bed, bath, and commonroom. Their relationship grows over their time together, but will a small fight,and Draco being forced to be just like dad ruin them?On hold being edited
1. Carriage Rides

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I only own the plot an not Harry Potter or sexy Draco

A/N: This is my first fic ever so give suggestions or whatever, if u find that there a lot of typos, sorry ill try to work on it. Read and Review please… o yea flames are welcome too :-D

Summary: It is the Trios 7th year at Hogwarts and everything is perfect until long time rivalries Hermione and Draco are forced to work together on a potions assignment. Little did they know that got into more then they bargained for… HG/DM romance fix.

Hermione pushed her trolley through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters looking very different then she had before the summer holidays. She grew 3 inches to make her 5'5'', and her once bushy brown hair became straight and shiny. She had finally become a woman with curves, and perfect white teeth. Hermione added a bounce to her step and wore a dusting of makeup to accent her perfect facial features. She had on a grey and dark red plaid skirt which came above the knees, and a see through dark red shirt with a white tank top underneath. Hermione waited in line to load her luggage into the Hogwarts Express. As she waited she heard two familiar voices calling her name ecstatically. 

"HERMIONE!" came Ron and Harry's voice in unison as they charged at her with their arms wide open and wide grins on their faces.

Before Hermione could turn around greet her two friends, she was engulfed in four strong arms and millions of kisses on her soft cheeks. 

"Err…guys...I…can't…breathe." she said through gasps.

"Sorry Mione, we missed you." said Harry.

"Yea Mione, we haven't seen or heard from you all summer." Added Ron he swooped Hermione up and twirled her around placing a soft kiss on her rosy cheek.

"Sorry, I've been studying for the NEWTs.  I missed you both more then you can imagine." Hermione giggled as Ron put her down.

"That's our Mione, already studying for the NEWTS before school even started!" joked Ron.

Hermione gave Ron a playful punch when the whistle of the train blew.

"Hermione you go a head and get us a compartment, and we'll load the luggage."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Aw, mudblood Granger has been united with Weasel and Potter." came Draco's drawling voice.

"Shut it Malfoy." Hermione snapped back as she brushed past him to find an empty compartment.

By the time Hermione had found an empty compartment Ron and Harry had loaded the luggage and found their way into the compartment with Hermione.

"So what did you guys do all summer?" said Hermione.

"Well, I spent most of my time at the Burrow with the Weasleys, the Durslyes didn't have a problem letting me go after I accidentally shrunk all of Dudley's clothes." Harry stated with a smile on his face. 

"And Ron what did you do?"

"We played quidditch with my brothers and tired to figure out what new inventions Fred and George were making. I heard a lot of laughing and explosions. I wonder what they have in store for us now." 

"Well I can tell you both were playing quidditch. You both have changed so much! Ron you're not lil` Ronniekins any more." Hermione said with a small laugh.

"Hermioneeee!" Ron whined pretending to be upset with Hermione's comment, but Hermione saw a small grin escape his lips.

Ron and Harry had both changed a lot over the summer. They were wearing tight matching FCUK shirts (French connection united kingdom). Both guys had rock hard abs and grew to be 6 feet tall. They weren't the scrawny boys Hermione once knew. (Quidditch definitely paid off).  Their eyes were just visible through their hair that hung in their faces. In other words they were HOTT!

Harry and Ron were discussing quidditch and Hermione was busy reading a book when  two second years came bursting into the compartment.

"Harry, Ron! Come quick, Dean and Seamus are trying out a few of Fred and George's latest pranks." said the two out of breath second year boys. With wide grins on their faces, and a scowl from Hermione, all four boys raced down to Seamus and Dean's compartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few moments after Ron and Harry left, someone came bursting into Hermione's compartment. Hermione, not liking to be disturbed during her reading, looked up to see what was so important that someone had to come into her compartment to disrupt her.

 "Oh would you look at this, bookworm Granger is all alone without her two boyfriends. Have they finally realized what scum you are?" said Draco with a triumphant smirk.

"Shove off Malfoy!" Hermione said looking into his cold misty eyes.

"No need to get your panties in a bunch, I was only checking in on you fulfilling my duties as Head Boy!"

Hermione wanted to slap the smirk off of Malfoy's face but after hearing the end of the sentence her jaw dropped.

*Malfoy is HEAD BOY?!?* Hermione thought

"No need to trip on your jaw Granger, I know you like what you see, but you'll be seeing a lot of me, were sharing a common room us being head boy and girl."

"You're lying; there is no way that YOU are head boy. How would you know any way, Dumbledore hasn't even announced it yet?" Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

"Lets think about this Granger, my father is a well paid ministry worker, so naturally he has *connections*." spat Draco.

At this time Harry and Ron came back into the compartment with birthday candles sticking out of the top of their heads, talking about the "Fregorge" (the newest edition of the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes). As soon as they noticed Malfoy in their compartment he was thrown out by two pairs of strong arms, and Hermione was flooded with questions by the two.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Are you ok?"

"Want us to beat him up for you?"

With all of the yelling coming from Ron and Harry they didn't notice that they train had stopped and they arrived in Hogsmeade Station. With a flick of the wand, the trio was standing in their school robes and was leaving the train. The trio was the last of the students off of the Hogwarts Express, and it was difficult to find an empty carriage. Ron and Harry found one with their fellow Gryffindor friends. 

"Er Hermione, is it ok if we go in here, I don't think we will find a carriage with room for the three of us?" said Ron, and Harry gave Hermione a pleading look and a puppy dog face.

"I suppose, I guess ill see you guys in the great hall…"

"Thanks Hermione!"

Hermione set off to find a carriage alone when a not so pleasant voice called her.

"Granger over here!" Draco Malfoy called from behind.

Hermione turned around to see Draco Malfoy sticking his head out of a carriage. She turned around to find another different one when all of the horseless-carriages started to proceed up to the castle. She was about to step up the ladder into Draco's carriage when the ragged movement made Hermione slip, but before she could fall, she was caught by a pair of muscular arms. He pulled her into the carriage with her still in his arms, and she stared into his cold grey eyes pleading for him to let her go.

A/N should I continue or is this a complete waste of my time?

PLEASE REVIEW!! It'll get better


	2. Common Room

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, J.K. Rowling owns the rest.

A/N: Well i guess my last chapter wasn't as big of a disaster as i thought it would be. Please send my in suggestions or anything you want to say. It may not seem like a Hermione and Draco fic yet but trust me it will be. I hope this chapter is good and that I don't completely ruin it. R/R

Last Chapter

Hermione turned around to see Draco Malfoy sticking his head out of a carriage. She turned around to find another different one when all of the horseless-carriages started to proceed up to the castle. She was about to step up the ladder into Draco's carriage when the ragged movement made Hermione slip, but before she could fall, she was caught by a pair of muscular arms. He pulled her into the carriage with her still in his arms, and she stared into his cold grey eyes pleading for him to let her go.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Chapter 2

While sitting in the dimly lit carriage, Draco realized the awkward position he was holding Hermione in he quickly let go of her, his hands were in her robes resting under her ass and his other arm had her clamped up against his chest. She opened her mouth to say something to Draco, but before she could get her words out he muttered "Stupefy" and she slumped down onto him. He gently laid her on the floor of the carriage and thought about what she would say to him when she woke up. 

The next thing the platinum blonde realized was that the carriage had already arrived at the entrance into Hogwarts. Quietly, he muttered "Enervate" to get Hermione out of her stunned state, and quickly proceeded up the steps and into the great hall to find Pansy. Hermione woke up about to start yelling at Draco to realize that she was lying on the floor of the carriage, and Draco was no where to be seen. She hastily got up, brushed herself off, and stepped out of the carriage. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I feel bad leaving her alone Harry, one of us should have gone instead of her. What if she runs into Malfoy? What if he hurts her? Do you think she will forgive us?" Ron said with concerned tone while Harry stared out the window. "What if she had to get a carriage with people she hated? What if she didn't get a carriage at all? We were selfish, she's gonna hate us now and the term didn't even st..." Ron was cut off by Harry's voice.

"RON! We'll just have to apologize to her when we see her. We'll tell her that we were selfish and that she shouldn't have had to be the one left alone to find her own carriage." Now stop worrying and shut up."

Harry and Ron sat in the Great Hall looking for Hermione (well Ron was at least was, Harry was being bugged by Colin Creevy).

"I told you Harry, Malfoy did something to her. Now you're coming with me to look for her." 

Harry absentmindedly nodded and was being drug to the main entrance to by Ron.  He spotted her quickly looking murderous

"Look Hermione were really sorry, we shouldn't have left you to get a carriage, we were selfish we.. " Ron stopped apologizing when Hermione ignored him and walked right into the great hall as if she didn't even see him."

The witty brunette quickly spotted Draco in the Great Hall heading over to the Slytherin table. She caught up with him and turned him around roughly so he was facing her. 

"DRACO...MALFOY!" she shouted angrily so her voice echoed through the now silent great hall, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! DON'T YOU _EVER_ DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" and with those words she slapped him hard across the face. She walked over to the Headmaster, whispered something in his ear then left the Great Hall with everyone gaping at her.

Draco stood frozen where he was and flinched at what had just happened. More then anything he wanted the 'filthy mudblood' to love him, and now she just proved she hated him with a passion.

"Well since you are all quiet already let's sort the first years!" said an enthusiastic Dumbledore.

Draco sat down while Dumbledore spoke not processing any of his words; after the feast was over he got his password to his common room in deep thought. He ignored everything until he was outside of the common room entrance (a huge talking chocolate bunny).

'Crimson Carrot' and the bunny moved aside to reveal a door. He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The inside of the common room were three staircases that connected to a platform then one staircase led to three doors.  He started at the door to the left. Inside was a huge room that had a doll house looking thing in it. Curious, he walked over to it to look more closely- it was a model of Hogwarts. He looked at the different things going on in it until he found the Head's common room. He touched one of the couches and was swept off his feet and taken to the exact spot he touched. 

Amazed, he went to the room off to the right. Draco went inside he found the biggest bathroom he had ever seen. It had a hot tub with silver taps and a huge shower right in the center of the bathroom. It was covered up by a mural of different seasons  and looked like it could fit twenty people. Inside the shower was covered in dozens of different taps on it. He pushed a button with a square on it. There was a blinding flash of light and he was looking out on a different part of the castle he could see and hear students moving about the school, it felt like he was right next to them. There were so many things to try out Draco decided he would explore the rest later. 

Draco went into the center door expecting to see another spectacular room, instead he saw Hermione unpacking her things.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE, GET OUT!" Hermione screamed then she threw a shoe at him.

 Draco closed the door just in time and heard a thump where the shoe had hit. She blasted music and all of the paintings on the wall shook. He knew he shouldn't do this but he went back into the room with the 'doll house' in it and landed in Hermione's room. She was laying on the bed which was bigger then a king sized bed. Unaware of the new visitor, Draco looked around the gigantic room five people could comfortably live in it. Something glistened in the corner of his eye he turned to look and above the bed was a silver snake with 'Draco' engraved in it, and a gold lion that said 'Hermione'. When he quickly scanned the rest of the room he saw two closets, two dressers, two mirriors, and two bathrobes. Hermione and Draco were sharing a room.

A/N  hope you liked it, sorry for the delay. If it is really confusing and things aren't explained IM VERY SORRY I kinda rushed this chapter so I could get it up. Please Review

**Lysteria** – thanks! J

**wuwuwulililili419**-  i didn't have them kiss (if that is what u think was going to happen), I hope that u liked it any way. Thanks for the review.

**Anj'la**** Pedersen- Thanks im glad people actually liked it. I hope u liked this chapter.**

**xXSamaraXx**-  I wasn't sure how to end my chapter, I didn't want a cliff but I wanted people to keep reading. Thanks.

**lilsteves- lol thanks**

**Virginia Choir**- yes there will be Hermione/Draco fluff soon enough, in chap 3 or 4 im thinking. Thank you J

**sweetyspy05**- a flame is when u say that u hate the story and just keep saying stuff you don't like kinda like constructive criticzim  but it is in a negative way.

**Lone-Strider**- thanks I hope its still good

**myredraincoat- yea u were my first review, and where is my pic at? lol j/s. I took some of your ideas aren't u happy? J**


	3. Not a Good Day With Snape

A/N I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to update. Something happened and it was lost for the longest time, but now I'm back and I have a good plan about what is going to happen so the next chaps will be up soon.

There is a little bit of slash reference, nothing major though.

Last time

Something glistened in the corner of his eye he turned to look and above the bed was a silver snake with 'Draco' engraved in it, and a gold lion that said 'Hermione'. When he quickly scanned the rest of the room he saw two closets, two dressers, two mirrors, and two bathrobes. Hermione and Draco were sharing a room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3

Draco's POV

I looked over to the bed and realized that I would be sharing not only a room, but a bed with Granger.  _I know I like her and all but she hates me. This whole arrangement is going to set her off. _I told myself_. _ I looked down at where Hermione was listening to music in a deep slumber. I watched her intently; she looked like a peaceful angel. A few strands of her hair fell in her face and her chest rose and fell slightly when she breathed. The only thing I wanted was to scoop her and hold her tight in my arms.  _ If she only knew how I felt about her.  I had been watching her for quite some time and I started to get drowsy. Quietly, I walked over to the unoccupied side of the bed and carefully laid down, trying not to disturb her._

My dreams were quickly disrupted.

Her voice was confused with a mixture of sleepiness, but anger was not present in her tone.

"Malfoy, what are you doing in here? How did you even get in?"

"It is kinda obvious isn't it? There are no other bedrooms, and look, there is two of everything." I pointed above the bed where both of our names were.

"see?"

_Well she's not taking this too bad, not as bad as I thought maybe this will end up working out. Maybe she will even fall in love with me. Draco don't get your hopes up, this is Granger we are talking about…beautiful Hermione Grange. Damn I want her. _When I finally came out of my thoughts, the shower water was running and Hermione was gone. _DAMNIT!_

I heard a knock at the door in the common room so I went down to see who it could possibly be. Just my luck, it was Potter and Weasley.

"What the hell do you want?" I said to them, hoping that they wouldn't want to come in.

"We have as much right to be here as you do Malfoy. Where is Hermione?" Harry stated.

"She's in the shower so go away." With that I closed the door right in their pathetic faces.

~*~*~*~*~*~

No ones point of view

Hermione got out of the shower, changed into pajama bottoms and a tank top. She did a quick drying spell on her hair and went into the bedroom. Hermione was cold in the apparel she was wearing so she walked over to her wardrobe and began to change into more suitable pj's. Right as Hermione was doing this, Draco walked in to find Hermione wearing close to nothing.

Draco's POV

_I hate Potter and Weasley! They never know when to leave someone alone. _All of the chaos from earlier was making me tired. I went into the bedroom. Shocked, I saw Hermione getting changed, she was wearing close to nothing. _I do have to admit, she is frikin sexy! It seemed like everything happened in slow motion. Hermione screamed, covered herself up, I blushed and she looked pissed. Automatically I turned around and covered my eyes. __SHIT!_

"Erm, I'm sorry, is it safe to turn around? Cautiously, I turned around facing Hermione. Her hands were on her hips and she was fully clothed. "Sorry, I should have knocked it won…" 

"Let's just forget about it, I've had a long day and I just want to go to bed. Next time knock and I'll do the same."

With that she turned around and got into bed. _This is so awkward, first I see her in the middle of getting changed, and now there is only one bed. Should I sleep in the bed, or out in the common room? Common room is prolly safer._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

The next morning

After a bad nights' sleep, I woke up early and got a shower. I was dressed and I still had some time before breakfast started. I decided to go and see what other buttons did in the shower. I pushed an odd shaped button and everything went black. When I could finally see again I was in a shower, but it was smaller and it wasn't mine.

 I turned around and I saw a person next to me - moaning. The person turned around and I realized that I was in the shower with Snape and he was doing things I don't want to mention. I screamed and quickly got out of the shower. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower in a towel (it was pink with yellow ducks on it). Snape started yelling, and frantically looked around. I just stood facing him looking puzzled. He was screaming so loud I was surprised the whole castle didn't wake up, his voice bounced off the walls. Through all of Snape's yelling I could just hear another mans concerned voice. The man walked into the bathroom and I recognized him and Professor Victor, my arithmancy teacher. When he walked in, he was wearing a purple bathrobe and by the looks of it, he was naked underneath.

 Professor Victor asked "Severus my love is everything ok? Who? What? Draco, what are you doing in here?" I ran with all of my will power out of the bathroom leaving the two professors alone by the shower. When I got into Snape's bedroom, I wished I was back in the common room sleeping. Clothes from the two teachers were scattered everywhere and the bed sheets were tangled in a giant knot. The 'pill' was on the nightstand.

I dashed out of Snape's living quarters without looking back all the way to the Chocolate Bunny, I found out his name is Pierre, at then entrance to the head's common room. "Crimson Carrot" I said with the last of my breath, I stumbled into the common room, when I collapsed on top of someone.

"Umm Malfoy, do you think can get up off me, I am going to miss breakfast! Just because you already went doesn't mean that I did and I'm hungry. Malfoy…? Are you listening to me? Get off."  said Hermione.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry." 

After Hermione went down to the Great Hall, I tried to shake the disturbing events I just had witnessed out of my head, and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

No ones POV

"Welcome everyone, in case anyone didn't hear, the classes will be run differently this year." Dumbledore said glancing toward Hermione who gave him a small smile. "You will have only two classes a day, and each class will be 3 and a half hours long. Now will the prefects please pass out the schedules." 

"Awww piss! We have potions _and transfiguration with Slytherin. I don't think I'm gonna last a whole day with them." said a disappointed Ron._

"I think it is obvious if who is going to win the house cup this year." Harry said.

"Yea but Slytherin doesn't stand a chance at winning the Quidditch cup. We've  trained so hard over the summer."

The quidditch conversation kept going until the end of breakfast then the rest of the Gryffindor house headed toward the dungeon for their first lesson with Slytherin.

When they arrived Snape automatically started giving orders.

"Everyone line up against the wall and don't talk. QUICKLY!" snapped Snape. "Right here in the front I wanted Mr. Potter and Pansy Parkinson to sit. Behind them will be Ron Weasley and Pravati Patil..."

This went on until finally Hermione, Blaise Zabini, Draco, and Neville Longbottom were the only ones with out seats.

"Longbottom and Zabini, I want you back in the far corner, so when Lonbottom blows something up, we can all escape. Granger and Malfoy all the way in the back." Snape gave Draco a death glare. "Why are you all just sitting there?! This isn't Care of Magical Creatures, you are actually going to _do _something. OPEN YOUR BOOKS! 30 points from Gryffindor for taking too long. Now today we will be doing a review from last year. I will be assigning each pair a different potion from last year."

Snape began to assign potions to each of the groups. When he got to the last group, Hermione and Draco, Snape smirked. "Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, you will be making 'Aimant'." said Snape pressing his long bony fingers together.

"Professor? Who will we be using the Aimant potion with? asked Hermione innocently. You do know that the two drinkers will have a strong magnetic force with each other for a period of time. Don't you think..." Hermione was cut off.

"SILENCE! I DO KNOW WHAT THIS POTION DOES AND 100 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

"But professor who will we be using the potion on, a hag perhaps?"

Snape snickered, "Why you and Mr. Malfoy of course."

"But professor! What about privacy?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't question me Miss Granger. I am the teacher and I'm in charge. You and Mr. Malfoy will be making the Aimant potion and you will be using the potion. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good." and with that Snape swept past them.

Hermione and Draco began to make the Aimant potion until the end of the class. The trio then went to the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione was the first to finish eating, so she went up to her common room to get started on the potions assignment. No more then 15 minutes passed when the door opened and Draco stepped inside. He sat down one of the couches and took out a quill.

"Say Draco, why have you been so civil to me recently?"

"I wouldn't say it is only me, you are being civil too."

"I suppose your right. Why were you in such a rush this morning?"

"You don't wanna know…."

"Of course I do, normal people don't run so fast they knock people over for no apparent reason. Why were you running?"

"Well I slept on the couch last night."

"I noticed"

Draco cocked his head in a confused manner but decided to just continue what he was saying.

"Any way, I couldn't sleep so got ready went to explore some of the buttons in the shower. The one I pushed took me to Snape's quarters."

"And that made you race back to the common room?"

"Would ya let me finish? I was taken to Snape's shower, and Snape was in there and he was 'touching' himself. Then he started yelling and shit, then Professor Victor came and was like 'are you ok my love'. So I automatically ran out. When I got into his bedroom, the sheets were knotted and their robes and things were scattered all over."

Hermione gasped and clasped her hand to her mouth.

"Your shitting me aren't you. Snape. Gay. Oh my god this is too good to be true. I bet that explains why he partnered us up for the potion. You pissed him off"

"Prolly. Ugh I'm scarred! It was horrible. I don't want to know what else he was doing before I arrived. The thought makes me feel sick. Ew."

Hermione began to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny, do you not understand how traumatic this has been for me?"

"It's just…that...it explains whey he likes all of the Slytherin guys the best. Draco, Snape prolly wants to grope you or something. She said through her laughter.

"Oh c'mon enough Hermione." Draco said making a grimace waving his hands in front of him "I did not need to know that!"

A/N I hope it was good, this was the longest chapter I've written so far ^_^. I apologize if things are messed up and the grammar is wrong or if I have a lot of typos. It took me awhile to find time to write and I just wanted to get this up. If things are really messed up tell me and ill fix it and reload it. If anything confused you ill try to clarify it. Review please. O yea if I forgot to put in quotes or you see computer talk I must have missed it.. sorrie


	4. Dumbledore's Statement

A/n thanks everyone for the reviews, I forgot to put them in the last chapter. I just realized that it has taken me three chapters and the first day isn't over yet

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. (I forgot to add this in the last chapter)

I didn't want to make chapter 3 too long so I stopped it, but I am picking up from right where I left off at.

Last time

"What's so funny, do you not understand how traumatic this has been for me?"

"It's just…that...it explains whey he likes all of the Slytherin guys the best. Draco, Snape prolly wants to grope you or something. She said through her laughter.

"Oh c'mon enough Hermione." Draco said making a grimace waving his hands in front of him "I did not need to know that!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione's POV

The laughter died down and I could finally catch my breath I heard Draco's voice.

"So tell me about the Aimant potion we have to make. What exactly does it do?"

"Well, Aimant means magnet in French. You should be able to figure out what the potion does by hearing the name."

"Well some of us here aren't as smart as you so please explain."

I rolled my eyes at him but I don't think he noticed so I continued with my explanation.

"As I was saying the name of the potion basically tells what it does. It creates a strong magnetic force between the two drinkers for a certain amount of time. Until the magnetic force weakens, the drinkers are stuck together."

"That's it? Well why were you making such a big fuss in potions? " 

"You lack so much common sense it's scary. Don't you realize that when we drink this potion we will be stuck together for who knows how long."

Draco began to talk but I cut him off. He was probably going to say something stupid.

"That includes at meals, in the shower, when we get changed. We will be able to listen to each other's conversations. Must I go on? There is going to be _no _privacy at all?"

When I was done explaining the Aimant potion I looked at the clock and decided to head to Transfiguration. I walked down the moving staircases until I found myself outside of Professor McGonagall's Classroom.  

"Welcome 7th years. Now I want you all to get into groups and brush up on some old material. When you are finished I want you to line up outside of my office, and you will be performing the spell that was assigned over the holidays."

I got in a group with Harry Ron and Neville. We spent most of the time helping Neville with things. When we finished almost everyone had gone into Professor McGonagall's office. I was the first person from my group to be tested.

"Hello Ms. Granger, I trust everything with Mr. Malfoy is worked out. Now will you please perform the spell."

With a quick wave of my wand I said 'pensé environ´. I hesitated for a moment when nothing happened. I was quickly blinded by a flash of white light. Then as picture of me and Draco making the Aimant potion formed, I lowered my wand. 

"Well done Ms. Granger, that was an erm interesting result, you may go sit down."

I sat down and quickly, the line faded. The last person to go inside was Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy" Professor McGonagall said and nodded.

I didn't hear him say 'pensé environ" but I knew he must have said it because I saw a flash of white light just like mine. I couldn't make out the picture but he quickly left the office and went and sat down with his cronies.

We took notes for the rest of the class on the Pensé Environ spell. Soon enough the last class of the day was over. I went up to my room or should I say _our _room, to get ready for dinner. I arrived at the bunny who I just found out is named Ralph and I say Crimson Carrot and went inside. Draco was sitting on the sofa with his Slytherin friends looking bored. He winked at me when I walked by then he went back to looking bored.

I went into our room, brushed my teeth then I got a shower. I got out and dried my hair with a charm. I got dressed into a tight white tank top that came an inch above my belly button, and tight low-rise jeans. I straightened my hair and put on a little bit of make-up. I went to the Portrait of the Fat Lady to find Ron and Harry.  They both came out and we walked down to dinner together.

Dinner came and went and I was exhausted, and I still had to go to a meeting with Dumbledore. I started my homework and practiced a few charms until it was 8 o'clock and I had to go to the meeting. Draco and I walked down together talking about Potions once more. We arrived at the statue outside his office, said the password, and went in. 

"Hello Hermione, Draco. Please make yourself at home." He said with the trademark twinkle in his eye as he pointed to a squishy couch. "Now I don't think this will be a problem but you will need to get along with each other through the year. I was hesitant about my decision to make the two of you head boy and girl, so please don't make me regret my decision. I have only two more things to mention to you, and then you may return to your room. Tomorrow will be a Hogsmeade trip. You may be thinking why so soon. The truth is, I wish to see the students happy whilst my time is limited. There is nothing I can do to change what is to come. Promise me you will do what you know is right. But stay out of trouble. It will be regrettable for my two top students so do something stupid."

A/N I didn't have this chapter proof read by anyone so it is bad and I can't believe I am posting this. But if it is really badly written or confusing ill repost it. You are not supposed to understand the statement Dumbledore made or the charm preformed in Transfiguration yet... Thanks again to everyone who reviewed...

Review please


	5. Mad Libs

A/N thanks reviewers! Sorry I dint do individual reviews in a long time but I still love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own n e thing but the plot

Last time

Dumbledore: "…..Tomorrow will be a Hogsmeade trip. You may be thinking why so soon. The truth is, I wish to see the students happy whilst my time is limited. There is nothing I can do to change what is to come. Promise me you will do what you know is right. But stay out of trouble. It will be regrettable for my two top students so do something stupid."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 5 

Hermione's POV

"It seems like wise old Dumbledore has lost it." said Draco with a smirk.

As Draco and I plastered posters all over the castle reading 'HOGSMEADE TRIP TOMORROW', we got around to talking.  Funny thing is, Draco's not anything like I've known him to be for the last 6 years.  We talked about how he is skilled at fencing and he likes to cook.  I'd definitely like to try his cooking some time.  And despite all the hurtful things he's called me in the past; he has a lot of muggle and 'mudblood' friends at the manor.  I don't know, maybe now I wish that Harry would've accepted Draco's hand that first night at Hogwarts, instead of hurtfully turning him away. 

It was approximately 9:30 when we were through and we had nothing more to talk about. I plopped myself down on a leather recliner, ready to relax for rest of the night.  I pulled back on the reclining stick (lol i dunno what u call it) and the foot rest rose.  I placed my feet on it, covered myself with a blanket and grabbed a book.

"Granger catch." came the sexy voice of Draco. 

_Sexy?__ I didn't just say he had a sexy voice!_

I issued him a puzzled look when I was bopped in the head with a pen.

"Uhh thanks Malfoy, but what is this for?"

"Since you're off in la la land and leaving me here bored as hell I decided that we could both be entertained."

"So you gave me a pen?" I asked in that tone, well you know what that tone is. Like sarcastic confused, you're crazy kinda tone.

He held up a colorful book. A smile escaped my lips when I saw the bubble letters that read 'Mad Libs'.

"Okay Hermione you're writing first." he said.

"Alright toss me the book." I flipped through the grey pages until I found a story titled 'In a Hotel Room".

"Okay I need an adjective."

"Umm kinky."

"Okay name a person in the room. Wait that's me I'm the only other person."

"No I want you to write Walter for that one."

"Walter? What a sexy name that is." I said sarcastically.

"Wanna see how sexy he is. Ill let you see for yourself, just don't tell other girls they will be jealous."

I raised one eyebrow and gave him _the look._

He indicated his lower area and smirked. 

"I had to name him something. I can't take credit for all of his fine work."

"Oh my god you pervert! I wouldn't know about his 'fine work'."

"Do you want to know? You can find out right now, no one will know. C'mon it'll be fun." He said trying to keep a straight face and not succeeding.

Regular POV

Hermione's emotions changed from confused to shock then to playful anger. She picked up the closest thing to her, which was a pillow, and mischievously chucked it at him. He caught it right before it was about to come in contact with his pale, flawless face.

"That's it Granger, no one throws pillows at a Malfoy and gets away with it."

Hermione and Draco were playfully chasing each other around the common room.  Hermione was leading, but Draco wasn't too far behind, being the more athletic of them. Because of the excessive laughter escaping from Hermione's mouth, she fell to the ground, trying to catch her breath. Draco, not expecting her sudden stop, tripped and fell right on top of her. He tickled the brunette in the ribs and pinned her hands above her head.

"Draco..stop...I'm..gonna..piss..myself." she managed to say through all of her giggles and gasps for air.

He let go of Hermione's arms, however he didn't stop tickling her. Hermione, with her free hands reached up and started messing up Draco's hair. *Oh my god it is so silky and soft* Hermione thought to herself. Draco abruptly stopped tickling Hermione, picked her up went to their bedroom, dropped her on the bed. Then he…

A/N I had to stop there I couldn't help myself. Don't worry the next chapter will be up soon. I hope u aren't too mad at me. Tell me what you think will happen in ur review.

Thanks to all of my reviewers I had so far: **pixie-dust2525, DMandOBrhot, KeWlGaL8tH, Lysteria, wuwuwulililili419, Anj'la Pedersen, xXSamaraXx, lilsteves, Virginia Choir, sweetyspy05, Lone-Strider, myredraincoat, Slytherin Spirit¸ Nucka, freedome-rules, Colleen, Bunny-chan 19, dizzydragon, Libby, pqprikq90,  paprika90 (are you the same?) PadfootLivesOnForever, Moon Assassin13**

**If I missed someone I am very very very very very sorry. **

Slytherin Spirtit: thanks im not mad I like it when people edit my work, so next time I can make it better, but its gonna take a lot for my story to be better.

REVIEW PLEASE


	6. It Sucks Monkey Balls

A/N Im really not happy with the turn out of this chapter, but I wanted to get it up for you, so if it is bad tell me and ill make corrections. THANKS REVIEWERS :-D XD

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I wonder what Hermione is doing now. I haven't seen her since dinner. Actually we haven't even seen her common room yet. Are you up to a visit?" asked Ron.

"Maybe she'll have food, I'm definitely in." said Harry.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time

He let go of Hermione's arms, however he didn't stop tickling her. Hermione, with her free hands reached up and started messing up Draco's hair. *Oh my god it is so silky and soft* Hermione thought to herself. Draco abruptly stopped tickling Hermione, picked her up went to their bedroom, dropped her on the bed. Then he…

… yelled "BODY SLAM!!!" and well he body slammed her. The he started to tickle her more. Hermione screamed and laughed. Now to anyone who doesn't already know what's going on in the room, the scene could send out the wrong message…

`~*~*~*~

Harry and Ron were in the corridor that leads to Hermione's room when they heard a blood curdling scream. They picked up their pace until they reached the chocolate bunny at the entrance. 

"Password?"

"We don't know it, but please let us in, didn't you hear that scream?"

"I can't hear anything sir, I am a deaf rabbit, but I am very skilled at lip reading as a matter of fact. Now could you sing me a song, I get lonely here the only thing anyone ever says is crimson carrot to me, I get sick of looking it. How about you sing me a song, and I'll reconsider letting you in."

"Sorry Ralph, Crimson Carrot."

"That wasn't cool, and I lied I'm not deaf!" he said as hr moodily moved aside revealing the large oak door.

 When the two Gryffindor boys got into the common room they immediately split up. Harry went into the bathroom and Ron in the 'doll house' room. Simultaneously they exited the room, realizing that Hermione wasn't present in it. They both cautiously opened the door that lead to the bedroom. The emotions are their concerned faces flashed across their face. They say a pair of legs in the air screaming, laughing, and Draco lying across Hermione's stomach.

Ron angrily pushed past Harry's arm and went and yanked Draco off of Hermione.

"Ron I know that you're upset now. But we don't own her. It isn't our place to tell her what is right and wrong." said Harry trying to avoid chaos.

"I would be cool with it if it was anyone but him. I bet it is a set up. He probably has the dark mark on his arm right now. It's a plan. They are going to use her," e pointed to Hermione "to lure you into a trap." said Ron, looking poisonous."

"Ahem" said Hermione to get her two friend's attention.

The boys looked over to where Hermione and Draco were standing side by side. Draco looked hurtful and sorrowful. He had been branded by the whole of Gryffindor House to be a fierce death eater.

Ron started screaming at Hermione. Hi voice echoed off of the walls making what he said emphasized.

"HERMIONE YOU USED TO BE SO SMART! WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU REALLY THAT DENSE THAT YOU DON'T REALIZE THAT YOU ARE ALL A PART OF DRACO'S PLAN? HE'S GONNA LURE YOU INTO HIS TRAP AND USE YOU TO CAPTURE HARRY! DON'T YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT HIM OR AREE YOU TOO SELF CENTERED TO CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE OTHER THEN YOURSELF."

Ron's arms were flying all over the place and he was come dangerously close to Hermione.

"RON, YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME OR MY DECISIONS. ALL YOU ARE ABOUT IS HARRY. SO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DORM AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU CAN ACCEPT THAT YOU ARE WRONG!"

Ron took another step towards Hermione and now he was in her face. Draco couldn't stand there and regret anything that happened. Draco stepped between Ron and Hermione.

"Well now that you have all said what you wanted to say how about we go to bed, we have a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow and Hermione needs her beauty rest." Draco said steering Hermione to her side of the bed. She turned around and said "Bye Harry."

Hermione's POV

The atmosphere completely changed when Harry and Ron left. The tension was gone. I had always thought of Draco to be a self centered prat but I was wrong. He had a keen sense of humor, and a nifty personality. I don't know why I never noticed it before. But I can't blame myself for that; he may not have wanted anyone else to see it. I find it fascinating how he can hide his emotions so well. His eyes are so mysterious. They show no emotions and are such a mystery to me. But what shocked me the most was the fact that he cared about me back there.

Draco grabbed his pillows and a blanket and turned to leave the room. 

"Draco, will you stay in here tonight? They know that password now and…"

He didn't hesitate at all, I didn't even get to finish my sentence.

"Of course I will! You don't need to ask twice." he said.

I woke up in the same silky sheets that seemed to soothe my soul and ease my emotions. The squishy mattress gave me the feeling of floating on a cloud, while the feather-fluffed pillow comforted my head. Draco's arm around me made me feel safe and needed. _Draco's arm around me what? _I rolled over to see Draco holding me like I was his favorite stuffed animal. He had the smallest smile on his face he looked so cute. "I wish I could stay like this forever." I said quietly to myself.

When I finally came out of my mental discussion, I realized that Draco was staring at me with a cocked eyebrow and the same cute smile.

"Okay you can let go of me now Draco." I said trying to sound like I wasn't enjoying his arm around me too much.

"Why would I do that? I know you like this."

"Why would you think that? Not very girl in this school wants you Draco Alex Malfoy." (Look at his initials, DAM heh.)

"Maybe not, but I think you do."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because you just told me." He said as he got up, grabbed a white fluffy towel and went into the bathroom.

No ones POV

"DRACO HURRY UP! YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE ME MISS BREAKFAST" Hermione said as he pounded on the bathroom door and hour later. Draco exited the bathroom, drying the excess water off his hair, and then carelessly threw the towel over his shoulder.  He was wearing baggy beige pants, alongside a semi-tight black shirt that was contrasting against his wet, shining hair. Draco was just standing in the doorway and Hermione was staring at him exasperated.

"Ya think you can move?" she asked.

"Oh yea right sorry." Draco said has he turned and made a path for Hermione to walk through. He just stared at her as she walked until she closed the door.

Draco was sitting looking at a magazine in the far corner of the room. He didn't hear the water turn off or the door open. It wasn't until he heard the wardrobe swing open that he realized that the room was no longer vacant. He held the magazine up to his face and walked blindly around the room trying to find the door.

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't hear you come in." Draco said walking across the room feeling his way around.

"Draco what are you talking abo…?" Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence for she was knocked to the ground.

Draco wasn't careful enough and he bumped into Hermione and fell on top of her foir the second time since they got back. Just then did he take the magazine off of his face.

"Hermione what the hell?"

He looked Hermione in only her bath towel. His embarrassment easily showed on his pure skin. He got his magazine, helped Hermione up and exited the room.

Hermione started to run down the stairs.

"Hurry breakfast is starting any minute!" she said to Draco grabbing his hand and trying to drag him out.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"Breakfast, I'm not going alone no sir."

"Well, you're taking the long cut." He started to drag Hermione the other way up the stairs and into the room with the Hogwarts model. "Hold on to me tightly" he said." He didn't give Hermione a chance to ask what the model did, she was swirling around and was taken to the door outside of the Great Hall. Her face showed so many emotions; Draco just smirked at her, then opened the door and let her walk in. 

Hermione ate her breakfast not talking to Ron, but having a detailed chat with Harry about what Dumbledore had said giving the staff table and occasional glance.

"See ya harry, I have to go and direct everyone for the Hogsmeade trip."

"Bye Mione." Harry said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Granger over here." Draco said.

Hermione went over and was handed a list of the eligible students for the trip.

"Thanks." she said.

A/N *covers her face and hides* well now u see what I  mean it sucks! Ill try to make it up in the next chapter. Review!!!


	7. Guilt

A/N: Sorry I didn't answer any reviews last chapter, but I'll get to them at the end. I am only going to respond to the ones that ask questions. Thanks for all of the reviews I got, I love reading them. I hope this chapter is better. R&R

 O yea and 'prolly' does mean probably. Sorry I didn't clarify that sooner

Last time 

"Granger over here." Draco said.

Hermione went over and was handed a list of the eligible students for the trip.

"Thanks." she said.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The entire school spent a tranquil day in Hogsmeade. This was rare, only third year and up students could normally attend these trips.

Harry, Ron and Hermione did their usual things in Hogsmeade. They went into the Quidditch shop, Honeydukes, Zonko's, and had a drink in the Three Broom Sticks.

Hermione and Draco's friendship grew by the day, as Hermione's relationship with Harry    and Ron became somewhat distant. Her duties as head girl prevented her from visiting her friends during the week, and the weekends were spent on studies, and catching up on sleep. 

In November, Hermione and Draco shared their first kiss together taking a walk around the grounds watching a meteor shower whilst talking about life outside of Hogwarts. The kiss was passionate and loving. Since that night Hermione and Draco were officially dating, although people had already thought that they were.

The magical month of November came and went.  Soon there was one week remaining until the holidays. Exams were being crammed in, and their Aimant potion wasn't coming along very well. Hermione and Draco were flustered and aggravated with the heavy workload. 

Hermione's eyes were sagging, and empty form the lack of sleep. Draco looked the same way, his blonde silky hair was tousled and messy looking. Hermione and Draco were sitting at desks side-by-side late one night. The common room was dark except for the two dull lamps that lit the desks. The only sounds were an occasional turning page, scratching of a quill, a frustrated sigh or frequent crumbling of papers.

"Hermione." said Draco in a weary voice. 

"What Draco?" she said not looking up from her work.

"Can you help me with this?"

"Wait a second, I'm busy. Can't you figure it out yourself?"

"It's only a quick question or don't you want to be bothered by me anymore."

She wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying until she realized that she just gave him a message that she didn't want him to be near her anymore. 

"Fine I guess I won't talk to you anymore then." he said sounding hurt and angry.

She opened her mouth to say something but he slammed his book shut with such force all of his parchment went scattering across the room. He knocked his chair over and went to bed leaving Hermione alone in the now deserted common room.

Hermione was stubborn and wasn't about to apologize to Draco. In her eyes he shouldn't have lost his temper with her. They didn't talk much unless they had no other choice since the time when Draco saw a Ravenclaw guy with his arm around Hermione's shoulder in the hall before lunch. 

He had a look of repulsion across his face. He began to think that their entire relationship had just collapsed and that when they finally spoke again that they would have to start over.

It was a nippy December morning, and the flurries were just beginning to disappear as Hermione and Harry headed to Care of Magical Creatures, the last lesson of the day.

"Now I 'ave yer exams from yesterday." Hagrid said as with a scarf wrapped tightly around his neck blocking out the stinging wind.

The test papers were passed out and the class was dismissed early as a gift for the holidays. 

Hermione was walking across the grounds talking to Harry. Everything he was saying was blocked out when Draco walked past her with a group of Slytherin. He threw a crumpled paper on the ground in front of her.

She picked it up and looked at it. In Hagrid's choppy handwriting was a giant F in red ink scribbled on his exam paper. She was greeted with a gust of warmth as she stepped into the castle. Instead of her feeling happy and in taking the warmth, she had a pit in her stomach of guilt. She realized that she was responsible for Draco failing; she was too damn stubborn to say two words to him 'I'm sorry'.

The carriages were ready to take the Hogwarts students to Hogsmeade station to go home for the winter holidays. Hermione packed all of her things and went to the edge of the grounds to direct the younger years.

She was sitting on the train in an empty compartment. She would have liked to sit with anyone. She would even sit with Ron if she had to, anything to keep her guilt out of her mind. Harry and Ron were amongst the many Gryffindor students staying at Hogwarts for the winter Holidays. 

The train whistle blew and the train jerked to a stop. She got up and began to exit the train onto the platform. She saw Draco walking away with his father. At this moment she realized how much she really missed him. She watched him until he was out of site.

"Hermione were over here!" she heard her parents call.

*~*~*~

Christmas was great for Hermione. She hung out with her muggle friends and even forgot about Draco for the majority of the time. But when she was alone at night her heart felt so heavy with guilt that all she wanted to do was go running into Draco's arms and kiss him, or even just have him hold onto her…forever.

~*~*~*~

At the Malfoy manor Draco sat in the parlor drinking coffee and intently listening to what was going on in the death eater meeting. His mind drifted off to Hermione and how he wished he hadn't lost his temper. Flashbacks of her beautiful face grinning with the Ravenclaw boy's arm on her shoulder kept searing into his mind. Draco was brought back to the present with his name being called and a hot liquid on his new black robes. He was so deep in thought he forgot about what was going on during the meeting and his anger made him drop his coffee cup and his hand was clenched in a death grip.

"Draco…are you ready for the mark?" said a masked death eater.

A/N: HAHA A CLIFFY well…kind of…anywho please review!!! And I'll update ASAP!

And thanks to the following who reviewed the last chapter!:

**Ethni**, **Tristanlover59**, **Legessa**, **o o o **o**, ****pixie-dust2525, ****Cavaradossi, **krisleigh**, and **Benji** ****grl. THANKS!**


	8. The Burrow

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews!

Last time

"Draco…are you ready for the mark?" said a masked death eater.

~*~*~*~

Chapter 8

Draco jerked his head up and whipped around to stare at the masked man, Voldemort. When no reply was given from Draco Voldemort spoke again.

"I asked you a question Draco." he said bitterly.

"I'm sorry sir." Draco said trying to avoid looking at Voldemort.

"So you do not want to be a part of this circle, if you don't other plans can be arranged…" Voldemort said with sarcasm in his voice.

Lucius shot his son a death glare that said 'don't embarrass me".

"My lord I didn't make myself clear, what I meant was..." Draco said with a pause. He took a deep breath and said "I am ready to be marked."

Draco woke up with a throbbing headache and his whole body ached. He looked down at his newly branded arm. His vision went blurry and he began to feel dizzy. He shook the dizziness away and looked up at Voldemort. He signaled Draco to sit down on the sofa. 

"Now Draco, that you are one of us, you need to be tuned in on what are plans are. Dumbledore is getting suspicious. We need to attack as soon as the holidays are over, this way he won't have any time to build up and army that will withstand us. I want you and Severus to look over things and send me information about what is going on there. Now I hate to leave so soon, but I have to be going now." Voldemort nodded and with a pop he disappeared.

Draco could barely carry himself up to his bedroom. He used the last of his energy to climb into bed without changing out of his formal robes.

He was woken up early the next morning with a loud slamming door and the pictures rattling on the walls from the door being slammed with such force. Already at 7 o'clock Lucius wasn't in a good. Draco sat up in bed as his father came storming in. 

"Hurry up and get dressed, Severus will be here soon to discuss a few plans with you." Lucius said tossing his son a navy blue robe.

Draco got showered, changed into the navy dress robes and climbed down the stairs to the drawing room.

"Good morning Professor Snape." Draco said opening the big wooden door.

"I am not your professor while we are not in school. Please, call me Severus."

Draco nodded and sat down across from Snape.

"Well last night you heard a few of our plans however we have more to discuss. We need to rearrange and resort the houses, I want the intelligent students to be moved to Slytherin and the dense ones to be in other houses. That is just a general guideline. I'm leaving the rest up to you. Use your judgment. It is your job to resort the students. Make a list and owl it to me to approve. You have three days to do so." Snape got up and quickly exited the room with his robes swishing behind him.

Immediately Draco went up to his room. He opened up one of his mahogany drawers and got out a piece of heavy parchment. With a black quill in his hand he began to write a letter to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_        I know that we haven't talked in a long time. I think it is necessary for me to apologize to you. I should never have flipped out, but we need to put this in the past. We have bigger matters that we must discuss. I cannot explain everything here, the chance of this owl being intercepted it too great for me to put myself at steak. I am free the rest of the break please send me a note back saying a good time for me to see you._

_        Lots of love,_

_                Draco_

~*~*~

Hermione woke up to the sound of fluttering feathers. She saw an eagle owl flying around her room chasing her cat Crookshanks. Hermione caught the havoc-causing owl and untied the letter. When she saw the fine cursive writing on the front of the envelope she took it and tossed it in the dim fire. She sat down and watched the letter burn into ashes and a single tear dripped down her face.

Hermione went into her bathroom and turned on the cold water. She got inside and was shocked at the new cold feeling running down and covering her body. She sobbed and thought about Draco. She hadn't seen him in over 2 weeks. She got our out of the shower and dried off her cold body. She dressed herself in causal clothes. She charmed her hair dry and straightened it. She finished adding a little bit of light make-up to her tanned face. She decided she would go to the burrow and chat with Mrs. Weasley. All she wanted right now was someone that was like a mother to her and she could talk to. Hermione did have her own mother, who she coped with wonderfully, but she didn't really understand Hermione's magic life.

She took a powder out of a jar and stepped into the fire and said 'The Burrow'. She started to spin and when she could see again she was on the floor in the Weasley's kitchen. A strong hand picked her up. It was Ron. 

"Oh… uh hi Ron. I thought you were staying at Hogwarts" she said trying to sound like nothing was bothering her,

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry. My apology is a little late but I really am sorry." said Ron. 

With Ron's words Hermione smiled. She always knew he had a good heart.

"We should hang out here the snow its 3 feet deep. Are you any good at snowball fights?" Ron said rubbing his hands together.

"Snowball fight! Sounds good!" said Harry as he walked into the kitchen and went right over to the counter to get a cinnamon roll. "Oh hi Mione what are you doing here?" he said shoving food into his mouth.

"I came here to talk to your mom Ron, is she here?"

"I'm afraid she's not, she went out with my dad." Ron said.

"Oh well then that's okay. So why didn't you two stay at school?" Hermione asked wondering why they decided to come home.

"Well to tell you the truth Dumbledore has been kinda out of it lately." said Harry.

"Out of it? Like how?" Hermione asked.

"Well he keeps saying that disaster is in the future and that evil will replace good. Something along those lines." said Ron.

"I'm beginning to question his sanity recently." said Hermione.

A peck at the window was heard and it was the same eagle owl that woke Hermione up. She went and grabbed the parchment. She knew it was from Draco. Quickly, she read the letter and turned and looked at Harry and Ron. 

"What's that you got there Mione?" Ron said also stuffing food in his never-ending mouth.

"It's a letter for me. I have to go home. Maybe we can hang out before we get back, if not I guess I'll see you when we get back to school." She hugged both of her friends and went into the fireplace and to her house.

**UK**** Chatte: sorry about cliffies, I just cant stop myself. Im glad u like it but wat does nummy mean? Is it a good thing or a bad thing? lol**

**Benji**** grl: lol working my magic. Thanks for reviewing**

**myredraincoat: yes i do like kerosene and don't call me a biyatch missie! Js thanks for reviewing this chapter since u didn't last time. Ur such a ppp**

**Krisitna**: YAY im being added to a favorite stories list. Im so special.. jk. Thanks for reviewing

**Tristianlover59**: thank u hunnie poo! I love reviews as much as I love eating (and that is a good thing)

**o**** o o o: well here I am I updated. I had this done the next day but I wanted to b evil so I waited. *sticks tongue out at u* thanks for the review!**

I have a general question for everyone. Do n e guys write fanfictions or read them? I always wondered that. Well if ya kno please tell me


	9. Toll

A/N: Thanks for reviewing my cabbages

Chapter 9

Last time

"It's a letter for me. I have to go home. Maybe we can hang out before we get back, if not I guess I'll see you when we get back to school." She hugged both of her friends and went into the fireplace and to her house.

~*~*~*~

Draco sat on the balcony from his room on the third floor of his house. He looked out into the dark breezy night and gazed at the still lake just outside of the tall black gate that opened up to the Malfoy Manor. When a gust of wind would blow Draco stared at the ripples forming on water until they disappeared and the lake went back to looking like glass. Draco looked down at his silver wristwatch in his head he counted down '3, 2, 1'. It looked like a flash of lightening to anyone who didn't know any better. Millions of white lights came on all at the same time. The gardens had an extra glow, fountains turned on and all of the various paths were lit up. Draco sat outside and continued his gaze watching the horses run and the foxes stealthy roam the grounds. A light mist began to fall from the sky and the lights became blurred. Draco stood up and leaned over the banister when he heard crunching stones coming from far down the windy road leading up to the gates. He focused his eyes and could vaguely see two headlights visible between gaps in the trees. The vehicle came closer and the sound of the wheels on the wet road came gradually louder. The gate creaked open and the car proceeded to come up the left side of the circular path and stopped in front of the main doors.

Two built guys stepped out of the car wearing black robes that were being stained by the rain that was now pouring down at a steadier pace. Draco went back into his room and sat on a couch by the fire. He had one thing on his mind the whole time, but his thoughts were disturbed when the two guys stepped into Draco's room, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco shook their hands (not like a formal shake but the grab hand and smash bodies together shake that guys do). The three guys sat down each on a different piece of furniture.

"So what have you two been up to? It took you 4 hours to get here." Draco said with annoyance.

"The floo network was tied up, I guess it was the rain." Crabbe said.

"Ever hear of sending me an owl and telling me? Hermione has been waiting for more 6 hours. Now if she even read my letter she's gonna think that I'm lying to her about the whole thing. We can't leave now the rain needs to stops some." he said realizing how bad this made him look from Hermione's point of view.

Goyle just made a weird noise and Draco rested his elbows on his knees and massaged his eyebrows. Crabbe just sat sitting perfectly straight looking around Draco's room. 

Looking dead, Crabbe and Goyle sat in silence drinking hot chocolate the house elves brought them. Draco was sitting at his desk getting a head start on resorting the entire school. He finished the first through third years, and the rain was still pouring down. He sealed the list in a heavy envelope and attached to his owls leg with difficulty due to the repetitive snaps from the stubborn owl. Draco held the owl in one hand and opened the window with the other. The owl put up a good fight, not wanting to deliver the important letter in the freezing rain. He fluttered his wings in protest making it difficult to fit the large bird out the window. Finally the bird gave in, by this time Crabbe and Goyle were chatting in hushed whispers with malicious smirks on their faces. They immediately stopped talking when they realized that Draco was staring right at them looking confused.

Draco headed for the doors that lead to the main hallway with his two cronies' right behind them. He walked down the spiral stairs and into the well-lit foyer. He opened the door out front and got into the drivers side of the car. Crabbe sat down next to Draco and Goyle behind Crabbe. The engine started and the exhaust showed clearly in the cold air.

They drove down many dark narrow roads and the storm tapered off a few hours into the trip. The farther north they drove, the roads got progressively icier and sometime along the way Crabbe and Goyle fell asleep.  When they reached a toll Draco checked his pockets but he didn't have any muggle money. He just sat by the small area where you throw the change into and waited. Car horns honked from behind while miles of vehicles waited impatiently. Draco got evil glares from passers. He just sat there and waited, he didn't know what for, but he was waiting. After about a half hour of just sitting at the toll and causing a lot of delay for other travelers, flashing red and blue lights were visible approaching the car in the mirrors.

Draco whipped his wand out and started shooting spells at flashing lights trying to block what he thought were spells from dark wizards. He peered his head over the seat and the lights were gone. He got back into his seat. Draco sat down triumphantly because he had just 'defeated wizards' or what he thought were wizards. An officer knocked on the window startling Draco leaving a fingerprint in the foggy glass. Draco began to whistle and look around pretending not to notice the officer. "Shit I used magic in front of muggles." he said under his breath. The officer began to take out a notepad and more officers on where closing in on Draco's car. 

A/N: You are not supposed to understand where they are going at this point, but I will clarify these things in the next chappie. Please Review!!!

**o**** o o o**- I am kinda evil, I have had this chapter done and I wanted to put it up so it would be the third time I would have updated in one week but I didn't like it so I waited. I still don't like it but o well.Thanks for reading and reviewing

**pixie-****dust2525**- hmm interesting well I hope u liked this chapter it was a little different then I normally write but yea tell me wat ya think

**Neo Queen Saranity**-thanks for telling me…that fic looks like it is really good but it is so damn long and he's awesome at writing ill get jealous, but when I have free time I am reading it cuz im cool like that

**Wettdogg100**-HAHA cyco that humored me thanks for reviewing my fellow lover of eating

**Tristanlover59**-thanks I love reviews *tear*…i wish I knew how I was gonna have him tell her but I think I have an idea..

**myredraincoat**- I can have Delia write u a love letter from Draco. kinda scary but she writes good love letters.. she didn't write it to me but she showed me heh


	10. HogePoge is like a mish mash

Thank you reviewers! This is like the gayest shortest chapter in the world, but I am still here and writing but it has been over a month. I know what I want to say but I don't know an interesting way to say it. So this is just a stupid short chapter but it will give u something to look at.

In case you forget, Draco is driving in the car and he just sped away form the police and uh yea I think that's all that happened.

~*~*~*~*~

"Shit I used magic in front of muggles." he said under his breath. The officer began to take out a notepad and more officers on where closing in on Draco's car

~*~*~*~*~*!

At the Burrow

The Weasley family all sat down together eating dinner talking loudly. The house was warm and welcoming. In the family room a hoge-poge tree with a little bit of each of the Weasley's, including Harry, decorated the small house. Wrapping paper cluttered the hard wooden floors from the late Christmas presents that had earlier arrived. Ten small piles of homemade gifts sat cluttered together by the crackling fireplace sending colorful sprits of light around the house. They all continued chatting and occasionally bickering, over all they were having a perfect evening together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione laid on the sofa half asleep in the living room. The only sound was coming from the television which was at a low murmur and the light from the fireplace danced across the walls. Pulling the small wool blanket up to her chin as a gust of winter air rushed into the silent house, the shadow of a tall man replaced the flickering fire on the dark walls of the house. The floorboards creaked as the tall blonde man walked over to the slender girl sleeping on the couch. His shadow covered her face and hid her eyes, the man didn't see her eyes flicker open, but he saw a smile appear on her face.

"I thought you would never come." said the girl with a raspy voice.

"I uh had a few delays." The man's mind drifted to the incident at the toll booth and all of the police and he smirked.

The girl got off of the sofa and looked up into Draco Malfoy's eyes. She ran her hands along his face as if trying to recognize him. He put his hands gently on her cheeks and pulled her into a deep kiss. They both forgot about being mad at each other at that moment. They drifted off into a different world and sat down on the sofa with their lips still locked together. Draco began to gently rub her back. His hands drifted lower and found their way to the bare skin on Hermione's smooth lower back. 


End file.
